A Mission to Hinata
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Demi membuktikan sesuatu pada Neji, Hinata harus menjalankan sebuah misi dari Sakura, /Kau harus meneliti setiap inchi tubuh wakil ketua geng KyuuSa, Naruto Uzumaki!/ Mampukah Hinata menjalankan misi itu? Baca ya.. chap 2: update RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Yang ini special NaruHina.. khekhekhe

* * *

><p><strong>A Mission to Hinata.<strong>

**by Shi Shiryo.  
><strong>

Gadis bermata lavender itu berjalan gontai melewati koridor sekolahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mendesah karena membuang nafasnya ke udara. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dia angkat, wajahnya yang sedari tadi lesu kini terlihat penuh dengan tekat yang kuat.

"Aku pasti bisa!" katanya. "Tapi Nii-san, kau memang menyebalkan," kata gadis itu kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Hinata POV

Aku kaget saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, dan di depan pintu kamarku terlihat Onii-sanku dengan wajah ketusnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu Nii-san, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kamar orang," sungutku kesal. "Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju tadi?" tanyaku kesal.

"Dulu juga aku yang memandikanmu, bahkan aku juga yang memelukmu saat kau tidur, apa kau tidak ingat kalau kemarin kau menyusulku tidur?" tanyanya datar, dan itu sukses membuatku merona.

"Itu tiga hari yang lalu Nii-san," sanggahku.

"Tapi kau masih minta dipeluk sampai kau tidur di kamarku khan?" tanggapnya. Aku hanya bisa kesal menatapnya.

"Lalu ada perlu apa Nii-san kemari?" tanyaku ketus padanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah kelas satu high school, jadi berhentilah menjadi bayi padaku," jawabnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bayi Nii-san, kau saja yang menganggapku bayi!" geramku.

"Aku? Menganggap? Apa kau hilang ingatan?" tanyanya meremehkan. Dia sedikit merubah posisinya yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri tegak sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya di sakunya sekarang telah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamarku. "Ingat Hinata-chan, siapa yang tiap pagi membangunkanmu? Menyiapkan sarapan, seragam, mengikat rambutmu, menyediakan sepatu untukmu, mengingatkan pekerjaan rumahmu, membereskan kamarmu dan hal lain-lainnya kalau bukan aku, Onii-sanmu ini?" katanya merembet kemana-mana.

"Tapi bukankah Nii-san melakukannya karena sayang padaku~?" aku mencoba merajuk.

"Ya tentu saja sayang, tapi aku baru sadar kalau ternyata kau sudah berubah menjadi bayi besar yang sangat merepotkan," jawabnya enteng.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hey hey, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau sangat menyebalkan, kenapa sich kau hanya memperbolehkanku yang menjagamu dan mengurusmu? Bukannya ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanyanya, kurasa kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku kan ingin selalu sama-sama Nii-san~" aku merajuk lagi.

"Atau.. jangan bilang kalau kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai si bocah pirang itu ya," godanya.

"Dasar bodoh kau Nii-san, sudah jelas kan kalau itu tidak mungkin! Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku lebih memilih Nii-san dari pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san," jawabku, aku mencoba memalingkan wajahku menutupi rona pipiku karena perkataan Nii-san mengingatkanku pada si Bocah pirang itu.

"Karena kau tidak berbakti," tanggapnya enteng.

"Nii-san!" teriakku, dan bantalku sukses mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Kau ini, kalau marah tenagamu jadi tak terkendali, kendalikan itu, bayi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku bayi!" teriakku.

"Benarkah kau mau aku berhenti memanggilmu bayi?" tanyanya dengan seringainya. Aku hanya mengangguk karena aku memang mulai muak dengan hal bodoh itu.

"Besok temuilah Haruno Sakura, bergabunglah dengan Fleur de lis, kau sudah mendengar tentang geng itu kan?" tanyanya bernada meyakinkan, aku hanya mengangguk. "Kalau kau berhasil masuk dan langsung mendapatkan posisi disana yang lebih dari anggota, aku tak akan lagi, se-ka-li-pun memanggilmu bayi, setuju?"

"Baiklah, apa sulitnya bergabung dalam sebuah geng?" tanyaku meremehkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ku tunggu kelanjutannya, cepat kerjakan PR-mu dan segera pergi tidur,"pesannya padaku.

Dan..

CUP!

"Oyasumi.." Nii-san mengecup ubun-ubunku setelah mengucapkan itu. Dasar kebiasaan keluarga yang merepotkan. Sebentar lagi pasti Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Normal POV

"Pasti bisa," katanya lagi.

Sekarang berdirilah dia di pintu itu, pintu yang membatasi antara tempat dia berdiri dan ruangan tempat para anggota Fleur de lis berada. Dan dalam sekali sentak, pintu itupun terbuka.

Begitu banyak mata yanga memandangnya hingga ia merasa terintimidasi. Tapi dengan tekat yang sudah membulat, diapun mengawali langkahnya. Langkah awal untuk membuktikan pada Nii-sannya bahwa dia adalah gadis dewasa dan bukanlah seorang bayi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Haruno-san," katanya meredam kegugupannya.

Dan kemudian muncul gadis berambut seperti permen kapas yang menggiurkan itu. Warna pink itu sangat lembut dan_

"Ada perlu apa mencariku?" tanyanya ketus.

'Tak senada dengan warna rambutnya,' batin si Gadis Indigo. "Aku ingin masuk ke Fleur de lis, tapi dengan satu syarat, aku ingin mendapat posisi yang lebih dari anggota disini," katanya pasti.

"Wah wah kau pikir siapa dirimu? Apa kau bercanda nona manis?" tanya gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda di matamu Haruno-san?" tanya Hinata seakan menantang gadis emerald. Padahal apa yang dirasakan di hatinya sudah tak bisa diungkapkan lagi. Jantungnyapun berdetak tak karuan dan tak beraturan karena menahan rasa takut.

Dan dengan sekali tanda dari jari telunjuk gadis emerald semua orang di ruangan itupun keluar , kecuali seorang gadis bercepol dua, gadis berambut blonde dan seorang gadis berkuncir empat pada kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan agar permintaanmu kukabulkan?" tanya Sakura padanya.

"Apapun," jawab Hinata yakin. Dalam hatinya sejak tadi terucap tiga kata yang membuatnya maju hingga sekarang. 'AKU-BUKAN-BAYI!'

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura mengambil keputusan. "Kau boleh langsung menjadi wakil ketua disini asal kau mau melakukan satu hal," tantangnya.

"Sakura, jangan bercanda!" seru si Blonde.

"Tenang saja Ino, lagi pula tak ada yang menempati posisi itu kan?"

"Tapi Sakura," kini gadis bercepol yang protes.

"Tidak apa-apa Ten Ten akan kubuat dia tidak mampu melakukan hal itu," jelas Sakura dengan horror.

"Biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya, kita harus percaya padanya," kata gadis bernama Temari malas-malasan.

"Dan kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata diikuti gerak dagunya yang mengarah pada Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," jawabnya.

"Hyuuga?" Tanya Ten Ten dengan pipi terbakarnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Ten Ten," Temari angkat bicara.

"Waahh.. Hyuuga, sangat menarik," kata Sakura menyeringai.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya gadis lavender tak sabar.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali, tapi tunggu dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan ini sejak dulu tapi tak ada yang mau melakukannya," kata Sakura. Sejenak ia berjalan menuju sebuah laci di pojok ruangan, menggunakan tangannya untuk mencari sesuatu, akhirnya dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikan kertas itu pada gadis lavender.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata setelah membaca pertanyaan pertama.

"Isi jawaban itu untukku! Lakukan dalam satu hari, dalam waktu saat kau menjalankan misi ini kau hanya boleh lima kali bersuara, tak jadi soal apakah kau bicara tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan misi ini atau tidak, asalkan kau bicara maka kesempatanmu bicara akan berkurang sekali, mengerti?" tanyanya, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kami akan memantaumu agar kau tidak menyalahi aturan ini, kami juga akan menyiapkan ruang ganti wanita untukmu agar memudahkanmu melakukan tugas ini, ingat nona Hinata lakukan dengan baik dan jangan asal-asalan, kami punya sumber terpercaya untuk membuktikan jawabanmu. Semakin cepat, semakin baik, kalau kau mau melakukannya hari ini juga, beri kami waktu 15 menit untuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang kukatakan tadi, jadi..?" pertanyaan menggantung itu mengakhiri penjelasan panjang tadi.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan hari ini," jawab Hinata mantab, dia benar-benar sudah muak dan ingin segera membuang kata BAYI dari panggilan Nii-sannya. " Tapi tunggu,"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura datar,

"Kalau aku masuk ke Fleur de lis, akan ada buktinya khan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Maksudmu seperti surat bukti atau lencana FBI?" tanya Sakura geli.

"Ya, yang seperti itu,"

"Ooh tentu saja ada, kami bukanlah geng sembarangan nona Hinata, kau akan mendapatkannya begitu kau menyelesaikan tugasmu," jelas ketua Fleur de lis itu. "Jadi kau siap?"

"Ya!" jawabnya mantab.

"Kau sudah baca pertanyaan itu sekilas khan?"

"Ya, dan menurutku ini_"

"Ssssttt, jangan ambil pendapat dulu nona, karena pendapatmu hanya boleh kau gunakan saat mengisi jawaban itu nanti," kata Sakura. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi?"

"Kau harusmeneliti setiap inchi tubuh wakil ketua KyuuSa, Naruto Uzumaki!" kata Sakura horror dan sukses membuat Hinata terbelalak, "Isilah pertanyaan itu dengan hasil penelitianmu, kau boleh melakukan apapun asalkan pertanyaan itu terisi dan kau tidak melanggar aturan, ingat nona, jika ada satu pertanyaan saja yang tak kau jawab, maka secara langsung kau akan gugur," jelas Sakura.

Hinata tak mampu lagi menangkap kata-kata Sakura dengan jelas setelah indra pendengarannya menangkap 'meneliti setiap inchi tubuh… Naruto Uzumaki', laki-laki yang sudah tiga tahun ini dia kagumi, ahh tidak mungkin bukan hanya mengagumi, tapi mencintai, bagaimana mengisi pertanyaan yang err.. 'seperti ini' jika orang itu, yang menjadi sumber jawabannya adalah Naruto, senpainya di kelas XII-B yang sekelas dan satu geng dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa bukan Sasuke saja Sakura-chan?" rengek si Blonde.

"Kalau Sasuke, aku sendiri sudah tahu Pig, jadi jangan merengek seperti itu padaku," sungut Sakura kesal.

"Apa Forehead, jadi kau mendahuluiku?"

"Ya~ itu benar, tapi jika kau ingin bertanya akan kujawab Ino, tenang saja,"

"Wah~~ terima kasih Sakura," tanggap Ino heboh.

"Ten Ten, Temari dan Ino lakukan persiapan! Dan kau nona, tunngu disini akan kuberi tahu kau lima belas menit lagi," kata Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

Sendiri, dalam ruangan yang membuat dirinya sendiri harus melakukan hal konyol ini, Hinata tak dapat berfikir jernih, bagaimana kalau dia malah pingsan di depan Senpainya nanti, bagaimana kalau misi ini tak terselesaikan dan Nii-sannya akan memanggilnya bayi seumur hidup.

"Nii-san akan kuhajar kau nanti!" geram Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Membayangkan yang akan Hinata lakukan nanti hanya bersama Naruto dalam ruangan tertutup, dia menggelengkan kepalanya menghalau rona pipinya yang semakin matang.

"Aku pasti bisa, karena aku bukan bayi!" katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu datanglah Sakura menghampirinya. Gadis itu tertegun sejenak, pikirannya yang kalut membuat ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat kentara pada mimic wajahnya, dan hal itu malah semakin membuat gadis emerald itu menyeringai, memastikan kemenangannya.

"Pakai itu di telingamu, aku akan bicara denganmu dengan itu," kata Sakura, dia menyerahkan benda kecil sebesar kacang almond dan memberikannya ke Hinata, mengerti instruksi sang ketua Fleur de lis, diapun mengenakan alat komunikasi itu pada telinganya.

"Sekarang lakukan misimu, baca ini beberapa kali agar kau ingat isinya, kau tak diperbolehkan membawanya saat 'penelitian', ini mudah nona, hanya berisi 9 pertanyaan dan inipun sudah diurutkan dengan bagian tubuh mana yang harus kau teliti, jadi.."

"Ya aku mengerti, dan bagian kosong ini adalah tempatku menjawab pertanyaannya kan?" tanya Hinata tegang, jelas terlihat bahwa wajahnya terbakar sekarang.

"Ya kau benar, ingat nona, aku sudah menyebar orang-orangku di sekolah ini, jadi setiap gerakanmu akan dipantau dan diawasi, jadi jangan coba kabur dan_"

"Ya ya, bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang?" pertanyaan Hinata memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Silahkan, kuhitung itu dari sekarang," jawab Sakura mantab.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu, gugup, benar-benar gugup, hal pertama apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam mengerjakan misi ini? Hal pertama apa yang harus dia ucapkan untuk memulai ini? Pikirannya berkecamuk, buntu, tapi dia terus melaju, menaiki tangga satu demi satu ke lantai 3 dimana geng Kyuusa biasa berada.

Tap,

Tap,

Tap,

Bahkan karena saking gugupnya langkah kakinya terasa mengintimidasi dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali dia menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering karena serasa tak terjamah cairan selama berhari-hari, dirasakannya cairan bernama keringat membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya karena kegugupannya, tapi dia coba untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan setegak mungkin untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Uzumaki-senpai?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu dan membungkukkan badannya tanda memberi hormat.

Dan disana ada empat laki-laki yang duduk dan berdiri menatapnya heran, Sasuke Uchiha sang ketua Kyuusa, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara dan satu orang lagi yang sekarang ini sedang ditatap Hinata dengan penuh kebencian, Neji Hyuuga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Neji bingung.

Hampir saja Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu terdengar suara Sakura di telinganya.

_"Kau sudah menghilangkan kesempatan pertamamu untuk bicara nona, kalau aku jadi kau, akan kuabaikan pertanyaan itu tadi,"_ suara Sakura terdengar berat di telinga Hinata.

Dan hasilnya, Hinata hanya bisa bungkam, menatap keempat laki-laki keren di hadapannya dengan mengirimkan signal tolong-panggilkan-naruto-kesini, tapi tak ada reaksi apa-apa.

"Bukankah dia adikmu Neji?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas malas-malasan, jelas terlihat kalau dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ya," jawab Neji singkat.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang disukai Naruto?" bisik pemuda bernama Kiba pada pemuda nanas tadi.

"Ya itu benar," jawab ketua geng yang mulai bersuara. Dan_

"DOBE! KELUARLAH ADA YANG MENCARIMU!" teriak Sasuke seketika, dan seketika itu pula muncullah pemuda pirang itu, mengenakan seragam yang agak acak-acakan karena ada sebagian bajunya yang tidak masuk denga benar ke dalan celana seragamnya, tapi itu terlihat sangat keren di mata Hinata, dia sendiri malah tertunduk saat Naruto keluar.

Tap.. Tap.. terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearah Hinata sekarang. Darah pada jantungnya berdesir tak karuan, menciptakan irama detak jantung yang lebih dari biasanya, yang lebih cepat, lebih membingungkan dan lebih mendorongnya untuk mencapai titik ketidak sadaran.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi jika ini berhubungan dengan panggilan bayi itu aku hanya bisa mendukungmu, my lovely Imotou," bisik Neji di telinga kiri Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar kakaknya bicara hal itu padanya, toh itu memang benar, tapi jika seumpama dia sedang tidak menjalankan tugas yang tidak jelas dan aneh ini maka dia akan memaki dan mencincang Neji habis-habisan.

"Ayo pergi Kiba, aku lapar," ajak Neji pada Kiba dan Kiba segera menyusul dan menyamakan langkah dengannya yang mulai menjauhi ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang men.. ca.. ri.. ku?" Tanya Naruto tidak jelas saat dia melihat Hinata berdiri menunduk di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Dia yang mencarimu," tunjuk si rambut raven pada si rambut indigo.

Merasa terpanggil, tanpa sadar Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan dua wajah yang masing-masing memerah itupun bertabrakan. Mata shappire bergerak tak beraturan begitu juga mata lavender, mencoba tak menatap mata satu sama lain.

"A-ada perlu apa mencariku?" tanya Naruto, jelas terdengar kalau dia sedang gugup sekarang.

"Kumohon ikut aku," jawab Hinata tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, tak peduli pada dua laki-laki lain yang melihat aneh pada aksinya yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya keluar, Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke ruang ganti wanita.

_"Kau sudah menghilangkan kesempatam keduamu untuk bicar, nona,"_ Sakura memperingatkan.

'Tanpa kau ingatkanpun aku juga sudah tahu, dasar menyebalkan!' maki Hinata dalam hati.

"Kita mau kemana? Hey, kita mau kemana? Hey apa kau tak dengar aku bicara padamu Hinata-chan,"

Hinata berbalik, menatap Naruto yang merah padam, dia menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto, tapi dia abaikan karena dia takut Naruto akan kabur. Sedetik kemudian menyadari sesuatu Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih terbakar lagi dari pada yang tadi, 'Dari mana dia tahu namaku?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku mau kau ajak kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap maaf-tolong-ikuti-saja-aku-kumohon! Dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang masih ada di sampingnya, mengimbangi jalannya.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Sampai di depan pintu ruang ganti wanita, dengan was-was Hinata mendorong pintu itu hingga terdengar suara derit dari bagian bawah pintu yang menggeser lantai. Berusaha keras, tegang, Hinata mengajak Naruto masuk.

"Kumohon jangan salah paham Senpai, aku disini hanya akan melakukan sedikit hal padamu, apapun yang terjadi kumohon jangan berteriak, tapi sebelumnya gomen karena kalau yang akan kulakukan ini membuatmu tidak bisa menerima ini semua, sekali lagi aku hanya minta bantuan Senpai sebentar, dan setelah ini kumohon jangan membenciku, sekali lagi kumohon jangan berteriak senpai, dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," tegas Hinata yang membuat otak dobe milik Naruto bekerja keras untuk mencernanya.

Sebelum mulai sekali lagi Hinata membungkuk, matanya mengatakan tolong-maafkan-aku dan dijawab oleh mata Naruto heh-ada-apa-ini-sebenarnya? Tangan putih Hinata mulai bergerak mendekati wajah Naruto, tapi sedikit terhenti saat suara Sakura yang memperingatkannya bahwa kesempatan ketiganya untuk bicara telah hilang mengejutkannya.

"He-hey apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melakukan hal aneh ini, menarik nafasnya untuk berkata bahwa ini adalah hal terbodoh yang mungkin dia lakukan dalam seumur hidupnya. Dan ini hanya karena satu orang, Neji, Nii-sannya, tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya dalam hatinya bergejolak kemarahan mengingat bisikan Nii-sannya tadi, tapi dengan tekat yang kuat diapun berani berkata, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa Nii-san.

Dan_

Pertanyaan pertama,

- Apa warna bola matanya? Apa yang kau rasakan saat menatapnya lekat? (ini bukanlah candaan, ada jawaban yang pasti tentang hal ini, jika 65% sama, maka jawabanmu dianggap benar).

Hinata terpejam mengingat pertanyaan pertama dan peringatan itu, dia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa ada pertanyaan macam itu di dunia ini, bodoh, satu kata yang Hinata lontarkan pada si pembuat pertanyaan itu.

Mencoba mengendalikan diri dan perasaannya, Hinata mulai membuka matanya, dan disana, di depan matanya yang sekarang terbuka itu, terlihat olehnya sebuah iris bola mata sapphire yang indah, yang hanya dalam sekali pandang membawanya pada perasaan dasarnya pada pemuda itu, cinta. Semakin lama, mencoba semakin lekat, di tangkupkannya kedua tangan putihnya pada wajah sang pemuda agar kepala pemuda itu tak bergerak, hanya satu kata, gugup, dia merasakan kegugupan tercipta di hatinya saat melakukan itu, tak beda pada pemuda di depannya yang juga terlihat gugup saat matanya fokus pada mata lavender di depannya. Pencahayaan yang tak begitu terang sempat membuat sang gadis Hyuuga harus memicingkan matanya guna mempertajam penglihatannya, tapi tampaknya itu kurang berhasil, tapi semakin mencoba dan mencoba akhirnya mata indahnya mulai terbiasa dengan pencahayaan yang memuakkan itu.

_"Ada kamera di setiap pojok ruangan itu Hinata, jadi aku bisa mengawasimu,"_ suara Sakura terdengar begitu mengejutkan dirinya, sekejab hampir saja tangannya yang menagkup wajah pemuda itu terlepas.

'Jadi,' kata Hinata dalam hati, 'Jawaban untuk soal pertama, warnanya adalah shappire, bola mata shappire yang indah, aku merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan sejati saat menatapnya, dan juga perasaan yang berdebar, dan membuat jantungku serasa meletus dan berdetak 100 laki lebih cepat saat mataku bertemu matanya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat itu terjadi, sungguh sebuah karya Kami-sama yang menakjubkan,' kata Hinata mengakhiri jawaban pertamanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang merah padam luar biasa. Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa denganmu? Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku, apa ada yang salah denganmu?" tanya Naruto lagi, dan responnya hanyalah, nihil.

"He-hey apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Naruto semakin gugup. "Kau ini cewek mesum ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

'Haahh dasar bodoh, tapi dia imut sekali saat gugup…' batin Hinata.

"He-hey_" Naruto berhenti bicara saat tangan putih Hinata membungkam mulutnya.

Pertanyaan kedua,

- Apakah tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya asli?

Tangan Hinata bergerak lembut mengelus pipi Naruto yang kulit tannya tertutupi oleh merah pipinya.

'Ini mudah, ini asli, sudah kuduga, sial.. jantungku makin terasa ingin meledak, tenang Hinata, tenang kau bisa melewati ini,' batinnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengelus seperti itu? Dasar mesum!" protes Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto ingin berucap lagi namun dia langsung berhenti saat aura Hinata di depannya menebal dan menghitam.

"Kumohon jangan banyak bicara senpai, bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi? Jangan berteriak dan jangan protes! Kumohon Senpai bekerja samalah, komohon, jangan bicara lagi karena suaramu yang menenangkanku itu malah membuatku hilang konsentrasi sekarang, dan kau sudah membuang kesempatanku bicara sekali lagi, komohon bantu aku kali ini, aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam padamu, ini semua karena aku sedang menjalankan_"

_"Berhenti Hinata kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara, kalau kau memberi tahu si bodoh itu, kau langsung kuanggap gagal,"_ ancam Sakura lantang.

"Menjalankan apa?" tanya Naruto tapi Hinata hanya diam dan menatap melas padanya.

"Baiklah lakukan sesukamu," akhirnya Naruto memberikan izin pada Hinata, "Tapi jangan macam-macam," pesan Naruto dengan pipinya yang lagi-lagi mulai memerah.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengirimkan signal dari rasa terima kasihnya padanya, dan entah mengapa Naruto mengerti akan hal itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dada Naruto, seperti bom atom yang akan membuat dadanya remuk berkeping-keping saat sekali lagi gadis didepannya menatapnya, ada rasa rindu dan sesuatu tang membuatnya bereuforia saat dua pasang mata itu bertemu, Naruto memang sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama, bersama gadis yang disukainya sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya di festival Tanabata setahun yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang hatinya masih ragu untuk bilang padanya, terlebih lagi ada seorang kakak yang selalu melindunginya, Neji, Neji Hyuuga, sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Lakukanlah, aku berjanji aku tidak akan membencimu," kata Naruto berikutnya, hampir saja Hinata memeluk tubuh di depannya itu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat nalarnya berkata bahwa itu akan mengacaukan kepercayaan dari senpainya itu.

Pertanyaan ketiga,

- Apa aroma yang tercium dari tubuh, rambut dan mulutnya?

Blush..

Jantung gadis itu seakan berhenti berdetak saat otaknya mengingat pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal dan tak dapat dinalar itu, kenapa harus tercipta pertanyaan konyol itu di dunia yang realistis ini? Apa orang yang membuat itu memang kurang kerjaan? Dasar! Kalau Hinata menemui orang itu mungkin dia akan memcincangnya sampai mati.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah.

Hinata memajukan posisi tubuhnya mendekati Naruto, didekatkannya hidungnya pada tubuh pemuda itu, mengendusnya dengan malu yang luar biasa tak terdefinisikan dan detak jantung yang diatas rata-rata. Pemuda tampan didepannya mundur teratur menanggapi gerakan Hinata yang semakin dekat padanya, namun sebuah gerakan lembut tangan gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik tangan kiri pemuda itu.

'Ini citrus,' batin Hinata kemudian. 'Berikutnya,'

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, memejamkan matanya, mendekati wajah pemuda di depannya yang sudah jelas tak mampu berucap apa-apa lagi sekarang, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan wajah itu terhenti tepat didepan mulut pemuda didepannya yang sedikit terbuka, memakai hidungnya sebagai ujung senjatanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ketiga, dia mulai mencium, menjadikannya acuan untuk jawaban pertanyaannya sekarang dia serap aroma yang bisa dia tangkap sekarang, dan dia tersenyum geli yang tentu saja membuat pemuda di depannya bingung dan malu pada waktu yang sama.

'Ramen dan citrus,' batin gadis itu, 'Benar-benar khas Naruto,' batin gadis itu lagi.

"A-da, ada apa denganmu ini?" sang pemuda kehilangan kata-kata.

Peluh yang keluar dari pemuda itu karena kegugupan luar biasa yang dirasakannya malah membuat aroma citrus menjadi semakin meruak, semakin memenuhi hidung Hinata yang tak dapat berhenti menikmati aroma yang menyenangkan itu.

"Apa, apa kau sakit?" tanya sang pemuda, "Suhu tubuhmu sangat panas Hinata-chan," kata Naruto khawatir. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut padanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terbakar karena kini tangan pemuda yang dicintainya sukses mendarat pada dahinya. Dengan sayang Hinata menggapai tangan itu dan kembali memposisikannya di sisi sang pemuda Blonde.

'Akan kuteruskan Senpai,' batin Hinata sambil menatap lurus senpainya.

Pertanyaan keempat,

- Benarkah di bahu kanannya ada tanda lahir berbentuk rubah?

'I-ini tidak mungkin, i-itu berarti aku harus mem-bu-membu-membuka baju Naruto,' batin Hinata frustasi.

Sejenak pikiran gadis itu teralih, dia mundur teratur, menunduk dalam dan kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda di belakangnya dalam kebingungan.

'Aku tidak mau melakukan itu, itu sangat memalukan,' batin Hinata.

BAYI!

Panggilan itu memenuhi kepalanya, saat ini kebingungan sedang melandanya, haruskah dia terus melanjutkan misi ini atau mendengar Nii-sannya memanggilnya dengan panggilan memuakkan itu seumur hidupnya? Tiba-tiba gadis itu menggeleng, kemudian berbalik, menghadap pada senpainya yang terlihat semakin bingung, membungkukkan badannya, akhirnya dengan tangan gemetar jemari-jemari lentiknya meraih kancing nomor dua pada seragam senpainya, dengan menunduk dan tak berani menatap, gadis itu mulai mengenyahkan semua kancing seragam senpainya yang masih mengait satu sama lain.

Sementara pemuda di depannya sudah bertingkah tak karuan, kakinya ingin lari, tapi hatinya menyalahi aturan dari kepalanya, jujur saja sekarang ini kakinya tak dapat bergerak, jantungnya terasa terpompa ribuan kali lebih cepat dari hal-hal yang lalu, dia ingin membuka suaranya tapi terhentikan oleh kerongkongannya yang tercekat, dia ingin berteriak namun kata-katanya hanya tertahan pada otaknya dan tak dapat ia keluarkan.

'Maafkan, maafkan aku senpai,'

**BER-SAM-BUNG...**

* * *

><p>Weee akhirnya bisa update fic lagi, kali ini special buat NaruHina, uda lama Shiryo ngetik ini tapi karena kepanjangan jadi Shiryo berencana akan menjadikan ini two shot,,<p>

Entah kenapa dan dari mana Shiryo dapet ide aneh ini, maaf untuk kata-kata yang kurang berkenan ya.. ^^

Dan gomen karena Shiryo rasa alurnya kecepetan..

Akhirnya..

Shiryo

Mohon..

Review n Ripiuuuuuu ! ^^a


	2. Chapter 2

**A MISSION to HINATA.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2.  
><strong>

Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Shiryo bener-bener terharu dengan respon readers #plak plak plak lebayy..

soalnya Shiryo g nyangka kalo fic ini akan diterima readers, soalnya Shiryo khan newbie jadi.. #ehh kenapa itu malah buat alasan ya *dor dor dorrr

Baiklah dari pada baca tulisan g jelas ini, mending ayo kita mulai.. ^^

* * *

><p>'Maafkan, maafkan aku senpai,' batin gadis di depannya yang hampir saja menangis karena hal memalukan yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi dia berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk matanya, dia memikirkan senpainya, ya senpai yang sekarang detak jantungnya bisa ia dengar karena jarak mereka yang semakin menipis.<p>

Kini seluruh seragam yang dikenakan senpainya sudah jatuh ke belakang tubuh pemuda yang membatu di depannya.

'Di-dia gemetar,' batin Naruto saat tangan putih itu sekali lagi menyentuh kulit bahu kanannya. Dia sangat bingung saat gadis itu menjinjitkan kakinya, tanda ia tak cukup tinggi untuk mengecek sesuatu yang dicarinya.

'A-ada, ada tanda lahir berbentuk rubah disini, syukurlah,' batin gadis itu senang.

"Sebe-sebenarnya siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Aku tahu kalau kau tak mungkin melakukan ini padaku atas kemauanmu sendiri Hinata-chan," kata pemuda itu yang sukses membelalakan mata indah lavendernya.

Hatinya berteriak ingin menjawab, karena baginya ini semua sungguh menyiksanya, ini semua sungguh menyesakkan dadanya tapi_

_"Ingat Hinata, ini bukanlah peringatan pertama, kau mengerti?"_ suara itu lagi, suara Haruno Sakura lagi yang menghalanginya untuk menjelaskan pada pemuda di depannya sekarang.

"Ke-kesempatan bicara.. apa kau kesulitan bicara karena itu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mengerti pokok permasalahannya.

Mata cantik di depannya hanya bisa menatap melas, tanpa ada jawaban, tanpa ada anggukan ataupun gelengan, hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, dan itu malah membuat pemuda blonde itu semakin mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau melakukan ini karena sebuah permainan? Itu berarti kau sedang mempermainkanku sekarang?" tanya Naruto penuh kekecewaan, " Tak apa, kalau kau hanya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku setelah permainan ini berakhir, aku akan memdengarkan penjelasanmu," kata Naruto yang sukses membuat gadis di depannya tak dapat lagi menghentikan laju air matanya.

" Jangan menangis, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan," katanya lagi, sekarang ini tangannya sedang mengelus kepala gadis di depannya dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan permainan ini, aku ingin cepat-cepat bicara banyak padamu," katanya lagi, entah kenapa hati Hinata yang galau tadi sekarang ini mulai menghangat, dan dengan sekali anggukan diapun meneruskan ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

Pertanyaan kelima,

- Benarkah di perut bawah dada kanannya ada bekas luka besar?

Ini sama saja dengan pertanyaan yang tadi, memuakkan, sekarang gadis itu merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, rambut panjangnya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk mengikuti posisi tubuhnya sekarang.

"Ka-kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Naruto terbata.

Dan sekarang mata lavender gadis itu tertuju pada perut berbentuk(?) di depannya, matanya melaju ke kanan dan kekiri mencari satu hal yang disebut luka besar seperti yang yang dia baca pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang menyeretnya ke dalam keadaan paling memalukan ini.

Tak percaya pada penglihatannya, tangan gadis itupun ikut menyentuh dan meraba permukaan perut itu, sementara sang objek hanya bisa terkikik geli mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Ja- haha jangan mengge haha menggelitikiku seperti itu hahaha," pinta Naruto tak jelas.

'Ini hanya kebohongan, tidak ada luka besar disini, pasti pertanyaan berikutnya juga sama saja, hanya bualan, apa aku hentikan saja? Tapi kalau benar bagaimana? Aku pasti akan langsung gagal, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi padaku,' batin gadis itu berkecamuk.

Berhenti. Tangan itu berhenti menjelajah, meninggalkan kulit tan yang sedari tadi ia eksplorasi, meninggalkan tawa dari sang pemilik kulit tan, dan menambahkan kekesalan dalam hatinya. Ia merasa terbohongi kali ini, ia merasa ini adalah kebodohan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan dan lama-lama raut wajah kemerahan itu berubah memberengut. Dan menyajikan kebingungan pada si pemuda blonde.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menyusul setelah kegeliannya terhenti.

Hinata tak berani menatap wajah tampan di depannya, ia terlalu malu hanya untuk melihat sekilas apa lagi menatap, ia malu karena telah melibatkan orang yang dicintainya dalam permainan memuakkan ini, permainan yang sedari tadi sukses membakar wajahnya, yang menghilangkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga karena telah berani mengacak dan melepaskan baju seorang pemuda hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Maka saat itu juga, hatinya mantab memutuskan, untuk menghentikan permainan dan tantangan gila ini, ia tak mau lagi mencoreng citra Hyuuga yang selama ini ada di dalam dirinya, yang ia jaga sejak kecil hingga sekarang, saat dia sudah dewasa, dan bukan seorang oh tidak, kata itu berkecamuk lagi dalam otaknya, jangan lagi, jangan lagi ada kata BAYI dalam sejarah kehidupannya, jangan ada lagi tawa geli dari keluarganya saat Nii-sannya meledeknya dengan itu. Tapi..

"Apa kau mencari bekas luka atau semacamnya?" tanya pemuda shappire itu dan sukses membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Aku punya satu, di punggungku, ada bekas luka tembak disana," terang Naruto yang merubah raut wajah Hinata. "Apa kau mau lihat?" tanyanya lagi, dan diikuti anggukan antusias dari gadis di depannya.

Kini, sang pemuda sudah membelakangi sang gadis, dan tangan putih itu sekali lagi mengelus kulit tan milik Naruto, "Aku mendapatkan luka itu saat umur 6 tahun, saat itu aku sedang diculik_" katanya terhenti, begitu juga tangan Hinata yang dari tadi mengelus luka tembak itu. "Apa kau tahu bahwa saat itu aku sangat takut? Aku sendirian disana, di tempat gelap dimana aku disekap dalam kelaparan, dan polisi baru datang saat aku hampir mati, ya memang benar saat itu ayahku berhasil menyelamatkanku, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa ada besi panas yang berhasil menembus punggungku akibat kemarahan sang penculik, dan beginilah jadinya aku_" perkataan itu terhenti saat dirasakannya dahi berponi Hinata bersandar pada punggungnya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, dia lihat gadis di depannya masih menunduk, dia dapat merasakan bahu gadis itu bergetar saat telapak tangannya ia eratkan pada bahu Hinata.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu menangis lagi, itu khan masa lalu, dan sekarang aku baik-baik saja bukan?" kata Naruto dengan sayang.

Hinata menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat senyum khas lima jari dari pemuda blonde.

"Jadi permainan apa selanjutnya?" goda Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa tersipu saat Naruto menanyakan hal yang memang menjadi pertanyaan berikutnya yang harus ia jawab, setelah pertanyaan keenam yang berhubungan adakah luka tembak di punggung Naruto terjawab, kini mengalih pada pertanyaan berikutnya.

Pertanyaan ketujuh,

- Berapa detak jantungnya permenit?

Blush.. Gubrakk!

'Lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh muncul lagi, apa mereka pikir aku dokter umum yang sedang buka praktek dan mengecek kondisi pasien… arrghh ini semua membuatku semakin gila saja, aku harus bagaimana? Ini bodoh, bodoh dan menggelikan,huhh tenangkan pikiranmu Hinata sebentar lagi ini semua berakhir. Tapi ini berarti kulitku dan kulit senpai.. tidak.. aku tak mau melakukannya, ini sama sekali tak bisa ku pahami, ini.. ini.. membuatku semakin.. malu,' inner Hinata mulai menggila.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

'Maaf,' batinnya sambil menatap lurus bola mata indah di depannya.

Sekian detik kemudian daun telinga itu sudah menempel cantik(?) pada permukaan dada bidang Naruto. Detak jantung sang pemuda berubah menjadi sebuah genderang saat Hinata menempelkan indra pendengarannya sebelum ia menyibakkan rambut indigo panjangnya.

'Baiklah, fokus Hinata..' batin Hinata lagi.

Saat mata itu terpejam, saat hati itu sudah berisi tekad untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dimulailah hitungan itu, satu.. dua.. tiga.. lima..

'Sa-salah , salah, itu tadi salah!' batinnya lagi.

Kalian tau apa yang dilakukan Si bodoh yang sangat kita cintai? Dia berdiri tertahan, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ingin lari, tapi lagi-lagi kakinya tak dapat bergerak, ingin bertanya tapi lagi-lagi, kata-katanya hanya tersegel pada otaknya. Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan, merasakan deru jantungnya yang sekarang ribuan kali lebih cepat dari detak jantung normalnya.

'Ayo mulai lagi, satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. del-delap-an, ti-tidak, lagi-lagi aku salah,'

Hinata mengambil nafas dan membuang, ambil nafas dan buang, begitu seterusnya hingga ia rasa sudah siap dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kembali terfokus pada deru jantung sang pemuda, tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk memegang rambutnya yang terjuntai kebawah sekarang sudah bertengger manis pada dada kanan sang pemuda.

'Baiklah.. huhhh sekarang, satu..dua.. tiga..,' batinnya mulai menikmati detak jantung yang sekarang ia 'teliti'. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain, yang sejak dulu menjadi impiannya, bersandar pada dada seseorang yang ia cintai dan menikmati detak jantungnya, ditambah lagi dengan mimpinya yang lain, tertidur dengan didiringi irama detak jantung itu hingga ia terlelap, tapi nyatanya, ini tak semudah yang ia impikan, ini lebih mendebarkan, lebih menantang dan seakan membuatnya ingin berlari menghindar dan berpesta dalam waktu yang sama, 'Dua puluh tujuh per lima belas menit, itu berarti.. 108 permenit?' tanya gadis itu heran.

Mata indah itu sekarang sedang terbelalak menatap mata shappire di depannya. Kalut dan takut memenuhi hatinya yang sekarang sedang bersenandung karena kesenangan yang baru ia rasakan, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ketakutan luar biasa.

'Seratus delapan per menit?' Tanya gadis itu lagi memastikan.

Pikirannya diliputi ketakutan yang sangat sekarang, apa ada yang salah dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya ini? Apa dia menderita penyakit parah? Apa jantungnya menderita kerusakan hingga dalam posisi biasa seperti inipun detak jantungnya tak normal begini? Bukankah detak jantung orang normal hanya 60-100 per menit? Tapi dia, Naruto-kun, tidak! Jangan! Kumohon.

Tapi akhirnya gadis itu mengerti, diletakkannya telapak tangannya pada dadanya, diapun mulai menghitung, dan kemudian dia tersenyum, kondisi Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, sama-sama berdebar dan gugup, sama-sama merona dan tak dapat menutupi itu, hanya satu hal yang membedakan kondisinya dengan kondisi pemuda di depannya, seragam lengkap dan setengah seragam yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

Hinata terkikik geli, hal itu membuat Naruto nampak lebih bingung lagi, bukankah sudah sejak tadi pemuda itu bingung, dan sekarang dia malah melihat gadis di depannya terkikik geli karena alasan yang tentu saja tak dia ketahui.

Masih dalam kikikannya, 'Seratus delapan, jawabanku yang ke tujuh,' batinnya.

"He-Hey Hinata-chan, apa ada yang salah? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Menikmati apa kau tadi? Getak jantung? Begitukah?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya, seulas senyum yang ia berikan percuma pada seng pemuda malah membuat sang pemuda protes tak karuan,

"Aku yakin, aku bisa gila kalau disini lebih lama bersamamu, kau tertawa, kau cemberut, membu-membuka bajuku, mengecek detak jantungku, dan kau lagi-lagi tersenyum padaku, sebenar_" kalimat Naruto terputus saat tangan putih Hinata menyegel mulutnya.

Pertanyaan berikutnya, pertanyaan ke delapan,

- Pandangi matanya sekali lagi! Hal apa yang dia lakukan padamu? (sekali lagi ini bukanlah candaan)

'Ini benar-benar omong kosong, setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya dan sekarang aku harus menatap matanya sekali lagi? Tidak, aku tak akan melakukan itu, itu_'

'Baiklah!' batin sang pemuda meyakinkan dirinya, 'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,'

"Hinata," sebuah panggilan mengejutkan dirinya.

Sekarang ini kedua mata itu kembali bertemu, dalam aura yang berbeda, dalam waktu yang sama, dalam ruangan yang sama namun dalam perasaan yang lain, seperti mata shappire itu menarik mata lavender untuk melihatnya lagi dan lagi, seperti biru laut itu menarik lavender ke dalamnya, menatapnya, dalam, lebih dalam lagi, mata itu menghipnotis dirinya, mebiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam perasaan baru yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku hahh.." Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Aishiteru, aishiteru Hinata-chan," kata pemuda itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Hinata melihat tak percaya, jawaban soal kali ini sangatlah mencengangkan dirinya.

'Saat aku menatapnya, hal yang ia lakukan adalah, hal yang ia lakukan adalah menyatakan cinta padaku?' batin Hinata tak percaya.

"Selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu, melihatmu dari jauh, berusaha melindungimu sebisaku, tapi maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut dan baru mengatakan ini sekarang, karena aku tahu Hinata-chan, seharusnya, aku mengatakannya sejak dulu," lanjut Naruto lagi. "Aku memang mengharapkan dirimu, jauh dari sini," sang pemuda menunjuk dada kirinya yang telanjang, "Tapi jika kau tak mengharapkanku, seperti aku mengharapkanmu, tak apa Hinata, aku akan mencoba menerimanya, jadi aku_"

Sebuah rangkulan hangat menghentikan kata-kata Naruto, matannya membulat sempurna saat dia rasa detakan jantungnya dan jantung Hinata bersatu, menjadikan sebuah melodi indah yang mulai saat ini, detik ini akan mampu ia rasakan kapanpun dia mau.

Tapi..

Pertanyaan kesembilan,

- Rasa apa yang kau kecap dari mulutnya?

'I-ini gi-gi-gila, aku tak mungkin men-men-mencium senpai sekarang, meskipun tadi dia.. tapi itu tak mungkin kulakukan sekarang, akan kukemanakan reputasi klan Hyuuga kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa Hinata Hyuuga, putri bungsu dari klan terkenal itu mencium seorang pemuda di tempat tertutup dan gel_'

Pikiran frustasi Hinata terhenti saat ia rasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan bahwa jawaban kali ini akan terjawab, masih dalam keterkejutan, akhirnya Hinata sadar bahwa pemuda itu, yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan penelitiannya, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah pagutan lembut dan singkat.

"Ti-tidak pa-pa kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaan temannya, si Teme.

'_ap,' ia meneruskan kalimatnya yang terpotong. Tubuh Hinata hampir limbung saat dia menyadari ada hal yang bertubi-tubi menghujam hatinya dengan kebahagiaan berlipat.

"Manis sekali, yang tadi itu manis sekali Hinata," kata sang pemuda dengan malu luar biasa, "Dan juga hangat," lanjutnya.

Hinata tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi satu nama sekarang, Naruto-kun, begitu ia memanggil nama sang pemuda berkali-kali, pemuda itu merangkulnya, menjalarkan kehangatan yang selama ini selalu menjadi misteri terbesar tentang apa rasanya jika ia berada dalam jarak yang tipis dengan Naruto, saat jarak hanya bisa enyah dari mereka dan ikut menikmati setiap momen kelembutan yang tercipta antara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aishiteru dan Arigatou, Hime," kata Naruto lagi, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ka-kau mau kan bersamaku mulai sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan pipinya yang matang, dia menunduk malu, sangat malu, tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya olehnya kalau dia, seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang biasa seenaknya sendiri mengatakan hal yang sangat jarang dan tabu untuknya.

Tangan putih Hinata meraih wajah yang masih menunduk di hadapannya, dengan sedikit gemetar tangan itu memberikan daya untuk sang pemuda, mengangkat wajahnya, dan kemudian dengan senyuman lembut dia mengangguk, mengatakan 'ya aku mau' tanpa sedikitpun bersuara, dan mengukir sebuah senyum bahagia untuk sang pemuda.

'Jawabanku untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak mampu kudeskripsikan, ada rasa ramen dan 'manis' dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi bukan itu intinya, jantungku berdebar semakin cepat dan semakin cepat hingga terasa mencapai limit dan kemudian kembali tenang, aku mulai tenang saat kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, menyalurkan sesuatu yang lebih dari manis dan lebih indah dari kata aku cinta padamu, sungguh, ini semua lebih dari itu, tapi jika aku harus mengatakan apa yang tadi aku pikirkan saat bibir kami bertemu, aku terkejut dan seperti ada yang membuncah dalam hatiku, sesuatu yang tak mampu ku gambarkan, itulah jawaban terakhirku,' batin sang gadis dan diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi.." kata Naruto yang menggantung sempat membuat Hinata bingung.

Ctekk..

Terdengar suara sakelar lampu yang dimatikan, dan Narutolah pelakunya.

"Sekarang giliranku, boleh?" tanya sang pemuda.

Tangan tannya sekarang sudah melingkar di pinggang mungil Hinata, membenamkan bibirnya pada tengkuk sang gadis, satu detik kemudian tangan itu sudah beralih ke kancing kedua Hinata..

Dan_

Jeduakk..

Brukk

Brukk..

"Jangan macam-macam padaku Naruto-kun!" teriak sang gadis dengan wajah seriusnya.

Dan nasib pemuda blonde? Dia terbaring lemah di lantai setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari Hinata yang tenaganya tak terkendali lagi, perasaan malu dan marah sudah ia salurkan sekarang.

"A-aku kan cuma bercanda Hinata-chan," kata pemuda itu melas.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari 'penelitian' paling aneh dan paling memalukan untuknya di dunia, tapi Hinata dan Naruto tahu bahwa ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang Hinata dan Naruto impikan sejak dulu.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

**Kediaman Hyuuga Sore Harinya 05.33 p.m**

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan pada wakil ketua kami Imouto?" tanya Neji, sekarang ini dia sedang ada di depan tv, memegang remote yang sedari tadi diincar oleh Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Tidak ada apanya? Dia pulang dengan aneh begitu?"

"A-aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya.. tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri, dan terlihat lebih bahagia dari pada sebelumnya, padahal kepalanya retak begitu,"

"Retak? Benarkah?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Kecilkan suaramu Imouto lagipula itu hanya kiasan bodoh, anehnya lagi dia tidak sekalipun bertengkar dengan Sasuke setelah kau ajak dia pergi, dan dia terus memegangi bibirnya,"

Blush..

Sang gadis ikut memegang bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau dan bocah itu_?"

"I-ini ambil, aku-bukti-Fleur-de-lis-masuk, itu anu, itu.." sang gadis mengecoh. "Ambil, ambil, ambil," perintah Hinata frustasi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kartu eksklusif berwarna keemasan di depan wajah Nii-sannya.

Neji mengambil dan mengamati itu dengan malas-malasan.

"Ini tidak penting lagi, yang lebih penting sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan dengan si bodoh itu tadi? Apa kalian berpelukan? Apa kalian berciuman?" tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"I-itu ti-tidak mu-mu-mungkin, Nii-san, bagai-bagaimana bisa aku dan Naruto-koi berci-ci-ci-ciuman?"

"Naruto-koi?" tanya Neji geram.

Hinata sudah ambil seribu langkah dan meninggalkan Neji yang marah sekaligus tertawa geli mengingat tingkah aneh adik kesayangannya. Diambilnya tanda masuk Fleur de lis tadi.

"Hebat," katanya kemudian dengan senyum terkembang.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

"Aku malu," kata sang gadis setelah membenamkan wajah manisnya ke bantal kesayangannya.

Disentuhnya bibir ranumnya, dengan sedikit senyum ceria dan senyum malu yang luar biasa dia mengingat kehangatan yang menjalar pada dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Manis," katanya kemudian.

**The End.**

Ya Alloh ya Rabb, fic macam apa ini? Uda endingnya jeleknya minta ampun, mana idenya gaje, minna-san maafkan Shiryo,,

#berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena tak kuasa menahan kegajean diri sendiri.

Tapi..

Arigatou yang uda mereview.

*Tiba-tiba bahagia,,

They all were:

- Naruhina 4ever : arigatou buat tumbsnya ya.. ^^

- Selvi Uzumaki : sugoi itu apa ya? _ #bingung mode:on, arigatou ya uda maw mereview fic aneh ini.

- OnyaInAction : Onya-chan~~~~ #ditabok karena sok akrab, tadi Shiryo buka email Shiryo, dan Shiryo shock dengan perlakuan Onya-chan, Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou T-T *ini tangis bahagia lho,

- Megu-Megi-Chan : Uda Shiryo update, semoga Megu-chan g kecewa dengan ending carut marutnya ya.. ^^

- Semutbeenhere : Nyehehe ada yang ngeh juga ternyata, mengikat rambut itu sebenernya mau Shiryo delete, tapi uda terlanjur publish dan Shiryo lupa, gomen ya.. arigatou sarannya, akan Shiryo usahakan,

- Hiko'Ay Nasuciko ngak Login : Arigatou uda mereview, Shiryo uga mau test kaya gitu khukhukhu, iya nanti bikin NaruHina agi, khan NaruHina loper..

- Tantand : Arigatou reviewnya, tapi jangan-jangan ter-ternya ditambahin terjelek, terabal dan ter-ter lainnya ya? #digetok tantand-san karena negative thinking,

- OraRi HinaRa : Arigatou karena uda mereview, silahkan difave, dan terima kasih karena uda nge-fave ^^

- Hinata Uzumaki : Arigatou karena uda mereview, update tornado ternyata ada juga ya nyehehehe

- Natsu Hiru Chan : Arigatou uda mereview, kalo update sekarang bisakah disebut update flash?

- Neko-Ai-Nyan : Neko-chan *peyuk-peyuk Neko-chan, terima kasih karena uda mereview ya.

My gratitude always sent to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.

Wee hampir lupa..

Review n' RIpiuuuuuuuuuu ^^b


End file.
